SCSouthwest
SCSouthwest is a regional sports network that operates in all or parts of Texas, Louisiana, Oklahoma, New Mexico & Arkansas. The network operates out of the Dallas-Fort Worth suburb of Irving & also in Houston, the operations center for all SC channels in the central part of the United States. It's the cable home for the Dallas Mavericks (NBA), Dallas Stars (NHL), Texas Rangers (MLB), FC Dallas (MLS), San Antonio Spurs (NBA), San Antonio Silver Stars (WNBA), plus local coverage of the TCU Horned Frogs (college basketball & football) the Southland, BIG 12 & Conference USA athletic conferences Coverage areas SCSouthwest is divided into 3 broadcasting zones, each representing the 3 largest TV markets in the broadcast region: * Dallas-Fort Worth (including northern & central Texas & northern Louisiana) * San Antonio (including Austin, El Paso, southern & western Texas + parts of eastern New Mexico) * Oklahoma (all of Oklahoma, see SCOklahoma below) This is mostly due to the defined broadcast territories set by the NBA, in regards to the regions's 3 NBA franchises—the Dallas Mavericks, Oklahoma City Thunder & San Antonio Spurs. However, in certain circumstances, a limited number of Dallas Stars games (the state's only NHL team) on SCSouthwest air beyond the Dallas-Fort Worth designated market area. Also, the state of Texas & it's surrounding outer markets are split between Texas Rangers & Houston Astros games. SCSouthwest Dallas Stars & Texas Rangers over-the-air telecasts for it's sister station, KDTS (Channel 8) & are syndicated throughout each team's respective broadcast territory. KDTS also carries 10 or more Rangers telecasts per season, also produced by SCSouthwest SCSouthwest: Houston Main article: SCSouthwest: Houston On January 10th 2009, SCSouthwest: Houston split from SCSouthwest & re-launched as a 24-hour stand-alone channel. The new feed allows the station to provide more local content & have it's own identity, as well as show replays of Houston Rockets & Astros games, which the station had not been able to do before. It also allows for more extensive Houston Texans coverage. Previously, SCSouthwest’s Dallas feed was carried in Houston for most non-event programming. Due to lack of bandwidth, DirecTV still treats SCSouthwest: Houston as a subfeed & only turns it on during Rockets & Astros games SCOklahoma A separate subfeed for Oklahoma launched on October 29th, 2008 with the 1st game of the NBA's Oklahoma City Thunder. It operates on evenings & weekends with the SCSouthwest brand showing @ all times. Besides the Thunder, it also features the Oklahoma Sooners & Oklahoma State Cowboys SCSouthwest-HD Although SCSouthwest does not have a 24-hour HD simulcast, various Mavericks, Rangers, Spurs & Stars games are shown in 1080i HD. SCOklahoma also airs Thunder games in HD. There are also several NCAA football & basketball games shown nationally on SC that are available on SCSouthwest-HD. In July of 2009, SCSouthwest's former subfeed SCSouthwest: Houston, has transitioned to 24-hour HD simulcast, marking the companies promised shift to full time HD service Current branding A small logo bug on the top right corner of the screen is displayed during programming, reading SC'Southwest (or in Oklahoma, SC'Oklahoma''). This is shown during most shows as well as nationally-broadcast games with the ''SC colored in light blue. This changes during local games, though. During Mavericks games & Mavericks LIVE, the logo changes to SC'Mavericks with the '''''SC in dark blue. During Stars games & Stars LIVE, the logo is SC'Stars with the '''''SC shown in a gold color. For Rangers games & Rangers LIVE, the logo is SC'Rangers; usually the '''''SC will be shown in dark blue, but it's also shown in red whenever the Rangers wear their red jerseys & caps during home games. For Spurs games & Spurs LIVE, the logo reads SC'Spurs with the '''''SC in a silver color. Finally, during Thunder games & Thunder LIVE in Oklahoma markets, the logo is SC'Thunder with the '''''SC colored in orange. For select TCU Horned Frogs college basketball & college football games aired on SCSouthwest, SCSouthwest: Houston & SCOklahoma, the logo reads as SC'Horn-Frogs with the '''''SC in Purple External Links